RWBYframe
by pro-meem-theus
Summary: Jaune has done it again. Somehow, this poor man can't get a break and finds himself not only whisked away from the Fall Of Beacon, but also stuck in a world with ugly clones, greedy capitalists and mutants. To make things worse, CFVY is somewhere out there... and his Tenno accomplice is a complete idiot. Rated M for Gore and Language. Ships: Crosshares, Jaune X Tenno OC
1. Damnit, Jaune!

**AN: A few moments of blindly running around and trying to figure stuff out, I finally set this story up. **

"Normal Speech"

_Normal Thoughts_

*Sign Language*

_"Lotus Speech"_

**"INFESTED SPEECH"**

* * *

Jaune Arc was tense, cold, and afraid. 2 hours ago, he was fighting valiantly in the Battle Of Beacon, and now he was putting his hands above his head in the blistering cold with a bajillion guns aimed at his everything. To make things worse, the guy leading the troop that held him hostage was a complete and utter psycho, having killed another of his kind in cold blood, and was apparently free to do so, seeing as how none of the other troops cared to stop him. The blonde knight felt like vomiting, if such an act wouldn't kill him. With the commander speaking back to his "Escorts", Jaune found himself being poked from the numerous barrels of the weapons aimed at him, a signal for him to move his butt or he would be shot up, something he agreed to in the hope that doing so would earn their favor. His legs kept pace with the captors, struggling to not shiver in the cold.

A few moments of walking brought him inside (Thank God.) and to a massive, gold decorated ring amidst the ruins of what only could be, by the sounds of his captors, something called an Orokin Tower, whatever that was. The center of the ring hosted a magnificent array of stars, big and small, as if it was some really weird form of telescope. The Arc boy got lost in thought trying to form coherent constellations from all the stars he could see, and admittedly it was much more fun than standing around with death by you're door.

His thoughts were interrupted when the star wall ruptured, revealing the other side, much to the knight's disappointment, as he was having fun counting them. Prodded back into motion the small group trotted into the room the golden ring beheld, toward an oval-ish shape in front of them. The commander stopped moving, letting his troops move ahead of him and leading Jaune to the oval shape, which was rather precariously held very close to the ground, as if it was just begging to be exploded.

"I would not be speaking in this vile language, but I must do what I need if you are to understand. The way I see it, boy, you possess a power, a presence, that will help us open these pods without breaking them." Disgusting gravelly tones washed into Jaune's ears, clearly from the horribly degraded and ugly commander, ordering him to try and find a way to open the oval without, as he so delicately put it, breaking it.

_Seems like someone doesn't understand fingers aren't only for shooting_, mused Jaune, walking over to the pod and finally being allowed to put his hands down. _Doesn't seem like there's any kind of handle, so maybe something like a scan? _Jaune thought, seeing as how there wasn't any leverage for him to open it by force. Nada, there wasn't anything even remotely close to it that Jaune recognized.

In one final "Solution", Jaune turned to his Aura. _He did mention something about a Power…_ The knight connected the dots, standing in front of the oval and pushing against it, letting his soul pulse through to the pod's hinges, while also giving him a close look at whatever was inside. Through the relatively opaque glass, a featureless face of white stared at him, seeming so human yet also so alien… and was it hand clenching?

The poor boy barely had time to think before Excalibur burst from the pod, the doors and humanoid knocking him on his butt. Excalibur had an equally rough landing, slamming its head into the ground and skidding over to the feet of the Commander. The ugly and decrepit being knelt down and attached something to the humanoid, before him and a smaller detachment of troops, about three, made their way to leave.

His former captors turned their weapons toward the humanoid, seeking to shoot it up and be done with it. At roughly the same time, the Commander and Jaune cried out "No!", yet with very different tones, with Jaune begging and the Commander ordering. To the former's relief, they lowered their weapons. "The boy, on the other hand… Yes."

_Oh, come on._ Mentally groaned Jaune as his captors turned their guns to him...

* * *

**AN: WHOO, Finally figured how to upload a story. Now I'll try to figure out how to upload a new chapter. Also ****Jaune is in his time-skip outfit, which explains why the Grineer haven't decided to shoot him until the end. Seriously, he looks like an Orokin with the golden lines on his armor. And I'm aware he isn't in his time-skip outfit during the battle, that's one plot hole.**


	2. Escape

**AN: The Second Chapter of WarRWBY is up. A quick summary of what happened last time, Jaune figured out how to open a Warframe Cryopod with Aura, and now he's about to be murdered. Lucky for him, his potential murderers are going to eat something. And that something is a shiny blade of energy from a certain arthurian Warframe. Now before you ask, Yes, I will put omakes and QNAs to save you from the slightly depressing world of Warframe. Yes, Relays will be Canon. YES, CFVY will be here. No, RWBY will not appear.**

**Responses To Reviews:**

**Gerardo2001derek: Absolutely!**

**On a side note, i need some help coming up with a fight scene. leave ideas in Reviews.**

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_Normal Thoughts_

*Sign Language*

_"Lotus Speech"_

**_"Transmission Speech."_**

**"INFESTED SPEECH"**

* * *

_ Warframe removed from Cryostasis. Perimeter Scan initiated..._

_ Scan complete. Warning, hostiles detected. Civilian detected within hostile range._

_ Foreign object detected. Cannot remove at this time._

_ Initiating power surge in 3... 2... 1..._

_ Warframe EXCAL ready._

The kneeling Warframe began to shine, the air around it rumbling with a fierce temperament. Jaune and the Grineer ready to fire up his guts didn't take notice, likely because they were either on the ground cowering in fear or standing triumphantly with Grakatas, with Jaune being the former and out favorite clones being the latter, which was about to change real soon. Overflowing with energy, Excalibur curled into a floating ball before releasing a tidal wave of pure Fus Ro Dah, the vorpal energy rocketing throughout the ruin turning the once silent and serene chamber into a message of impeding doom. Well, doom for the uglies and not for Jaune.

Overfilled with power, Excalibur stared hastily at the stunned Grineer, as if awaiting orders. These orders came from a rather mysterious voice. One all too familiar to those who have played Warframe or The Second Dream. "_Use your power. Defend yourself and the Grineer hostage."_

With clearer directives the Warframe struck, like a metal knight saving it's princess, only this time it was slightly gayer because it was a metal knight saving it's prince, but that's beside the point. Focussing the immense power, Excalibur fired up _**Slash Dash**_, tearing into the Grineer sonsabitches and letting their cloned blood decorate the Warframe's body. Intestines and lungs collapsed and exploded as the Exalted Blade slid right through the armor and cleaving it's inhabitants. Grineer faces were left crying for their mother as they were repeatedly stabbed and hacked by a big-ass longsword, their attacker repeating this action until no remains were left. The shining death stick loomed in it's hand before dispersing in a cloud of blue particles. The Warframe stared at them dancing around in the air like tiny butterflies, so peaceful after the gorey mess he (it?) made. It's little moment of silence ended swiftly by the grazing noise of metal on metal.

_First, I'm captured, then I'm threatened to open a case, after that about a bajillion guns with NO safeties are pointed at me, and then this god-fuck of a... THING turns out to be a serial killer!_ Adrenaline coursed through the knight's veins as he tried to silently scurry away from the damn thing, and when that didn't work, aggressively scoot away. Bullets didn't seem to penetrate it, so he doubted a sword could, and with a semblance that allowed it to slice through armor? That furthered his determination to get away from it. He wasn't even sure if it had aura, but if it's skin wasn't harmed by the bullets, then it would be wise to say it did.

The knight continued to shuffle away with scared whines, Excalibur doing nothing but staring at him. With it's face turned to it, Jaune decided to do something that would either get him killed or earn it's respect: Fight. Unsheathing Crocea Mors' blade and shield the Knight attempted to get the mysterious being to attack him, loudly insulting it's mother. To both his dismay and relief Excalibur simply did not respond to the insult, instead making a brisk walk over to the knight and holding it's hand out, revealing a strange white and black device.

"Uh..." was Jaune's only appropriate answer.

*Take It* was the Warframe's response.

With one of his sisters being deaf, Jaune could easily discern what the mute being was trying to say, showing (mostly) correct sign language with only one hand. The blond complied and took the device. Looking back up to the Warframe, who was MUCH taller than he was, Excalibur pointed to where his ear would be. Following along, the smaller knight hooked the device around his ear. A beat passed.

_"Greetings."_

The knight's eyes widened. Did the being speak or was he going crazy?

_"Do not be alarmed. I am the Lotus, a friend and guide. I will explain what is happening, but our top priority is escaping. Follow Excalibur, I will guide him, and he shall guide you._

_Should be easy enough._ Thought Jaune.

* * *

_NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, SO NOT EASY!_ The knight stood across a long chasm, the bridges to the sides having been blasted apart and anything remotely close to stairs non-existent. His compadre was equally perplexed. He could make the jump, sure, but that would also mean leaving behind Jaune, and as the Lotus ordered, he could not leave the knight so vulnerable, the Warframe having a feeling a Kubrow could sniff him out and kill him, mostly because of a copious pool of pee forming.

Being both a terrible problem solver and a super space ninja, Excalibur grabbed (Or rather, crushed) Jaune's wrist and pulled him along onto a wall run, further increasing the intensity of the pool of pee forming in Jaune's pants. The added weight of Jaune ended up decreasing Excalibur's potential speed significantly, the Warframe sliding off the wall because SOMEONE had a little too much Pumpkin Pete's Cereal.

_"Your weight is making it difficult for Excalibur to Wall Run. Prepare yourself for a throw." _The Lotus spoke through his ear piece.

"Wait, Wha- AAAAAAAIIEEEEE!" Jaune let out the most girlish scream of his life as Excalibur yeeted the poor knight onto an inattentive Lancer, who was promptly crushed from both faulty Ferrite Armor and Jaune. The Tenno had a more catastrophic landing, loosing balance and tripping off the wall before landing face first into a bush with somewhat of a sickening CRICK. Jaune shot up, as much as he could with another bit of dead weight in the form of Grineer, to see if his accomplice had snapped his neck from the fall.

Nope.

Excalibur popped his head out of the shrub, comedically covered in sticks and stones, and gave a quick thumbs up. Strange of the white knight to go from serious to a childish idiot, but Jaune paid it no mind.

Stumbling his Warframe ass out of the shrub, and prying off the dead Lancer from Jaune's back, Excalibur lead the knight over to a table with two weapons: A blade of... strange design and a long metal stick with weights on the end.

_"You already have weapons, but considering your own blade can barely get through Grineer armor without improvements, I suggest you take the Bo Staff. Excalibur is much better with a blade." _The Lotus's voice was something Jaune couldn't get used to, no matter how many times it happened. The Warframe's accomplice picked up the Staff and gave it a few swings, as much as he could even use it as a weapon since using a Bo staff is much different from a sword. Think of it like taking a tree, thinning said tree out, and not giving it a handle because EVERYTHING is a handle.

Meanwhile, Excalibur took the blade, named a Skana, and observed it's qualities. Single-edged, barely a cross guard, but with the fact the Tenno can't seem to get shot deep enough to kill it that wasn't much of a problem. Twirling the blade he slid the sword onto it's back, lacking any visible sheath to stow it, much to Jaune's confusion.

_"I am detecting a moderate security force on the way. Vor's accomplices." _"Vor, Who's-" _"The Grineer admiral who held you captive." _"Oh. Vor."

The white knight looked over to Jaune as a small pack of Lancers and Butchers neared. He didn't have to say anything for him to get what he was trying to convey: "Cannon Fodder."

The Warframe made the first move, dual wielding it's Skana and Exalted Blade, which is a wonder considering how long the latter is, as the first pair of Butchers and Lancers were quickly transformed from clones into sashimi


End file.
